Ciepło stopiło lód
by Cintre
Summary: Pierwsze spotkanie Alice i Jaspera. Kanoniczna miniaturka.


_Wszystkie postacie należą do **Stephenie Meyer**._

* * *

Korekta:** marta_potorsia**

* * *

**Ciepło stopiło lód**

- Czy na pewno nic panienka nie zamówi? – spytał nieśmiało przysadzisty pracownik jadłodajni w Filadelfii, zerkając na czarnowłosą, młodą kobietę, która jak zwykle zajmowała jedno z krzesełek stojących przy kontuarze. – Mamy naprawdę…

- Nie, dziękuję – przerwała melodyjnym głosem i obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem. – Nie jestem głodna – dodała po chwili i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Nieco przeraziła go złowroga czerń jej źrenic, niezwykle wyróżniająca się na tle jej bladej skóry, więc szybko odwrócił wzrok i wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia.

Pomyślał, że to naprawdę dziwna dziewczyna. Fakt, bardzo ładna, zgrabna i atrakcyjna, ale niekiedy wydawała mu się nieprzytomna, jakby przenosiła się do zupełnie innego świata. Czasem się uśmiechała, czasem była smutna albo nerwowo stukała palcami o blat. Już od kilku dni przychodziła do jadłodajni, ale nigdy niczego nie zamawiała. Czy to było normalne? Ludzie zazwyczaj zaglądali tu tylko po to, żeby pospiesznie napełnić swoje żołądki, a ona jedynie siadała przy ladzie i intensywnie wpatrywała się w drzwi, zupełnie tak, jakby na kogoś czekała. Tylko na kogo?

Mężczyzna westchnął i pokręcił głową, wycierając jeden ze stolików. Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek zrozumiał kobiety?

Tymczasem tajemnicza dziewczyna wplotła palce w swoje kruczoczarne włosy i oparła łokieć o ladę. Zastanawiała się, ile jeszcze będzie musiała czekać. Przecież jej wizja była taka wyraźna, a nawet wielokrotnie się powtarzała! Dlaczego on jeszcze się nie zjawił? A jeśli… A jeśli nie przyjdzie? Co ona wtedy zrobi? Sama pójdzie szukać tej rodziny, którą zobaczyła w jednej ze swoich wizji? Nie! Nie może iść do nich sama! On musi iść z nią! Po prostu musi!

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na wspomnienie jego pięknej twarzy i nieśmiałego spojrzenia. Czuła, że wszystko będzie dobrze i jej wizja się sprawdzi. Wiedziała, że chłopak w końcu się zjawi. Przecież byli sobie przeznaczeni.

***

Wysoki młodzieniec błąkał się bez celu po Filadelfii, nie mając dokąd pójść. Był bardzo przystojny, ale na jego twarzy wyraźnie malował się smutek. Niedawno rozpoczął nowe życie, lecz nadal czuł się zagubiony i nie wiedział, co ze sobą począć. Z jednej strony chciał wymazać z pamięci wszelkie wspomnienia i tak naprawdę zacząć wszystko od samego początku, ale z drugiej wiedział, że to niestety niemożliwe. Był tym, czym był i nie mógł już tego zmienić.

Niebo pokrywały gęste chmury i ewidentnie zbierało się na deszcz. Chłopak minął młodą kobietę, która uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie, ale zamiast odwzajemnić jej miły gest, mocno zacisnął usta i zmarszczył czoło. Wyczuł jej radość i na moment poddał się tej emocji, jednak po chwili znowu powróciła melancholia, którą potęgowało nieznośne pragnienie…

Zdziwiona dziewczyna uniosła brwi. Jeszcze żaden mężczyzna nigdy nie zareagował w ten sposób na jej wdzięki. Cóż, to był najwidoczniej jakiś dziwak. Oddaliła się pospiesznie, a chłopak wstrzymał oddech i mimowolnie odwrócił się w jej stronę, ale nie dlatego, że kobieta mu się spodobała, lecz poczuł intensywny zapach jej krwi. Musiał wykorzystać całą swoją silną wolę, żeby się na nią nie rzucić. Stanowczo zbyt długo nie polował…

Poczuł na twarzy pierwsze pojedyncze krople deszczu, który po krótkim czasie przemienił się w ulewę. Spłoszeni ludzie uciekali do najbliższych budynków, ale jemu brzydka pogoda nie przeszkadzała. Uznał jednak, że wyglądałby dziwnie, samotnie spacerując po opustoszałych ulicach, więc stanął obok jakiejś jadłodajni. Już miał zamiar tam wejść, ale się zawahał. A jeśli nie wytrzyma i rzuci się na zebranych? Co prawda ciągle nie oddychał, jednak nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Bał się… Cholernie się bał, ale w ostateczności nacisnął klamkę.

Nie wiedział, że ta z pozoru błaha decyzja miała zmienić jego życie jeszcze bardziej.

***

W chwili, gdy drzwi jadłodajni się otworzyły, dziwna brunetka zeskoczyła zwinnie ze stołka i ruszyła w stronę mężczyzny, który w tej chwili rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu z grymasem bólu na twarzy. Tłum ludzi działał na niego niczym czerwona płachta na byka, ale trzymał swoje instynkty na wodzy. Przynajmniej na razie… Dziewczyna natomiast klasnęła w dłonie. Wiedziała, że przyjdzie! Miała rację! Jak zwykle miała rację!

Zatrzymała się tuż przed chłopakiem, który na jej widok wzdrygnął się lekko. Wiedział, kim była. Wiedział też, że powinien teraz uciekać albo walczyć. Tego nauczyło go dotychczasowe życie. Ale nie potrafił tego zrobić. Rozpromieniona kobieta nie wydała mu się wrogiem, a jej szczery uśmiech dziwnie go uspokoił. Wyczuł w niej niespotykaną dotychczas mieszankę różnych emocji. Chociaż nigdy wcześniej jej nie spotkał, miał wrażenie, że znają się już od bardzo wielu lat.

- Długo kazałeś mi na siebie czekać – powiedziała, ale wcale nie była to nagana.

Młodzieniec odruchowo się skłonił lekko i wyjąkał:

- Przykro mi to słyszeć.

Kobieta roześmiała się serdecznie i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku dłoń, którą bez żadnego wahania natychmiast ujął. Strach chłopaka zniknął. Wiedział już, że ta dziewczyna nie była wrogiem.

Była jego ratunkiem.


End file.
